


Traverse Town Saga

by Vandalia1998



Series: Power Ranger Rainbow Warriors (Main Novel) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Kingdom Hearts, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: An evil is killing all the worlds of every dimension and a Team of Power Rangers from lots of worlds must unite to save them from the Darkness.





	1. Good Bye Old World, Hello New Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Ranger Rainbow Warriors Intro Saga (2001 Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836268) by [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998). 



> Sora from Kingdom Hearts will be played by me in this story

VANDALIA, OHIO (Earth Dimension #1)  
August 15, 1994

Fourteen Year Old Lamont Stewart was sleeping against a tree, taking a quick nap after running around with his Friends Riku and Kairi. Kairi and himself were about to enter high school this fall. Riku was a a year older then them and was going to be a Sophmore.

Lamont was having a werid dream with strange black creatures that he hit with a Key like sword. Plus he was hearing a strange voice, "You will be the one to Open the Door" The Voice said.

Lamont was trying to figure out the dream when he felt a poke in his arm and check. "Wake up sleepy head." a Cheerful Voice said. He yawned and opened up his eyes. He saw Kairi's smiling face in front of him. He couldnt help but smile back.

Riku walked up and said, "Can you two stop flirting with each other."

Kairi said with a puffy face "We are so not flirting."

"Then why are both of you red?" He asked with a smirk.

Lamont and Kairi turned away from each other embarassed. Lamont got up and said, "So are we stil for our Rafting Trip down the river?"

Kairi said "Its going to be so fun"

Riku said, "Just be sure you two aren't making out the entire time"

Lamont said, "We arent even going out"

Riku just smiled.

The three started walking towards their houses, Kairi was walking a little faster then the other two. Riku handed Lamont a star shaped fruit. "What's that?" Lamont asked.

Riku responded, "It's a Paopu Fruit. Legend says if you eat it with someone you will conected to them for all eternity." He glanced over at Kairi. "I know you want to try it." He laughed and ran off.

Lamont just threw the the fruit to the side of the road and chased after his friends.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NEWARK, OHIO (Earth Dimension #2)  
May 4, 2005

Twenty Five Year Old Eddie McCoy just sat in the Dark, stareing at the Five Morphers in front of him. Each of them had five of the Merger Crystals he had recived from his friend Lamont from Earth Dimension #3 over 7 years ago. After he and his friends had Graduated high school in 1998 they had decided to stand down as Power Rangers and gave the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Crystals to power up Eddie's teams new Morphers.

His team fought the evil of his dimension for a whole year, until his Twin brother Daniel McCoy had returned. Eddie, the Red Ranger, had never told his fellow Rangers he had a Twin Brother, so when Daniel had appeared and pretended to be Eddie the other four Rangers didn't doubt him. So it had been easy to lead them into a Trap.

The Rangers weren't technacly dead. But the attack had caused massive Brain Damage placing the other four in a Coma. Eddie had quit being a Power Ranger after that falling into dispair.

Other Power Rangers had taken up the fight of course but as Far as Eddie was concerned that was no longer his fight. He didn't care if the World died any more he just wanted it all to end.

Just then his House phone started ringing. He didn't even remember still having a phone. He answered it "Hello?"

"Hi Brother, how have you been?" The voice on the other side said.

Eddie gritted his teeth, "You....."

Daniel laughed "Its been years Brother, you doing well after your friends got hurt."

Eddie yelled feeling emotions for the first time in 6 years. "You S.O.B." if I ever get a hold of you I will...."

Daniel responded, "What a Cruel thing to say about our Mother, what would she say about your potty mouth?" He paused a few seconds. "Oh right she Can't say anything anymore"

Eddie said, "I will end you."

Daniel said, "Shut up fool, just bring the Morphers and the Crystals to the Newark Park tommarow at Noon. I have a surprise for you." Then he hung up the phone before Eddie could yell more.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

VANDALIA, OHIO (Earth Dimension #1)  
August 16, 1994

The Clouds were dark today, and Lamont thought "Oh great we have to cancel our Rafting trip today." The wind started picking up. "I need to secure the raft, before it blows away. He hopped on his bike and headed towards the river.

When he got there he saw that Riku and Kairi's bikes were already chained up. "I guess they had the same idea." Lamont ran to the river and Saw Riku talking to a creepy figure in a Robe.

The Robed Guy said, "Hello I am Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and your world is about to end."

"What?" Lamont asked in shock.

Riku said, "The door is Open Lamont, we can go to another World."

Lamont said, What are you talkking about? Where is Kairi?"

Riku said, "Kairi is comming with us Lamont. The three of us will have fun at last." Darkness eveloped Riku and he started to sink into the ground.

The same Darkness started to suround Lamont as well but Unlike Riku who was embracing the Darkness Lamont was fighting it. He watched as Riku sinked below the surface and he was about to do the same as well when a bright Light enveloped him pushing away the darkness.

When the light cleared he was a Sword shaped like a Key. A Keyblade. "Keyblade." The same voice from his dream started talking to him again.

 

"Huh?" Lamont said confused as just like in his dream the strange black creatures appeared before him. They tried to attack but he fought them off with the Keyblade. He managed to kill a few of them but they kept on comming. He started running towards where the Raft was.

When he got there he saw Kairi standing there Looking Pale and week. She turned to look at him and gasped his name liek she was ill. Then a mysterious force picked her up nd flung her toward him. He opened up his arms to catch her but as soon as their bodies touched she vanished into balls of light.

Just as he was trying to figure out what was happening, the Planet started to quake and Lamont saw cracks form in the ground, and then the world went Dark.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NEWARK, OHIO (Earth Dimension #2)  
May 5, 2005

Eddie arived at the park with the Morphers in a back pack. Over by the fountain he saw his twin along with another guy who was in a robe. Eddie said "Im here."

The guy in the Robe smiled and said, "Welcome Former Red Ranger, my name is Xenmas and Im going to offer you the same deal I gave to your brother. This world is about to End, Join with me or perish with your world."

Daniel said "Together the two of us can rule the new Land where Xenmas is giving me dominion."

Eddie spit in the face of his brother. "I'd rather die then ever help you out."

Xenmas smiled and said, "Once a Ranger always a Ranger it looks like. I was a Red Ranger once too but I saw the error of my ways and you will too one day." He snapped his fingers and a strange black creature appeared and seem to waddle across the ground.

The creature wondered over to an old guy on a bench and ripped out his heart. The heart turned into another black creature and they went after two more people. And when they ripped out their heartsm the hearts turned into the creatures again.

"What the Fuck" Eddie said.

Daniel said, "Meet the Heartless. Like a zombie plaque they will spread creating more of them selfs until all are Heartless and then the World will end."

Xenmas smiled and said, "If you surive we will see you in Traverse Town." The two of them disapered into a black port hole and Eddie's planet came apart at the seems.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HOPE PEAKS HIGH SCHOOL  
TRAVERSE TOWN (Earth Dimension #7)

Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata were playing Pokemon by the Fountain of their High School. They were doing a verses battle and like always Chiaki was kicking Hajime's butt.

"You win again Nanami." he said with a smile. "I prefer doing a co op with you rather then a verse game. Working with you is more fun."

Chiaki said, "I like playing with you too Hinata-kun."

Their fellow school mate Junko Enoshima saw the two of them nearby and said, "Nanami-san are you still playing games with this Reserve Course kid?"

"What if I am, Enoshima-san" Chiaki asked with a puffy face.

"Oh I think it's great, we should all make friends with everyone." Junko said while thinking. "I hate this brat, she is so full of Hope. I hate Hope."

Just then Hajime looked up at the night sky and saw two shooting stars. "Look Nanami-san you have to make a wish."

Nanami said, "I wish I could play games with my class for a long time."

Junko turned away from them and said in a wispered tone. "Gross." Then she looked up and said look it looks like two Stars are dieing." Two stars in the night sky exploded in the sky. "Maybe today might me interesting after all.

A few Yards away, twenty five year old Eddie and Fourteen Year old Lamont both lay unconsis in the woods near the school.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Good Bye Old World Hello New Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamont and Eddie wake up to find kids with Ultimate Talents and find out they have some too

Hajime Hinata sat on the bench waiting for his best friend Chiaki Nanami the Super High School Level Gamer to get out of class. He could't meet her out side of her class since she was an Ultimate and he was just a Reserve Couse srudent and he wasn't aloud on her part of the campus. He wished the school wasn't segregated like this but there was nothing he could do about it. At least not yet. If everything went as planned he would be an ultimate soon, he couldn't wait to surprise her when he was alowed in her class.

Chiaki came running up with two games in her hands. "Hinata-kun are you ready to finish what we started yesterday?"

Hajime said, "Im always ready Nanami-chan."

+=======================================================================================

Eddie McCoy woke up with something fury crawling on his face. He opened his eyes to see a fat hampster on him.

A voice said, "Don't fear mortal, the great Cham-P only harms evil doers. If he is on you that must mean you fight for the forces of good."

Cham-P ran back up the arm of the teenager.

Eddie said, "Who are you?"

The teen said, "No mere mortal can know my true name but you can call me "Gundham Tanaka."

Eddie was very confused, but then a female voice said, "Tanaka is cool you can trust him." He looked to see a teenage girl holding a teenage Lamont and helping him wake up. "My name is Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic. But here Im known as the Super High School Level Princess. And he is the Super High School Level Breeder."

Eddie got up confused. "Super High School Level?"

Sonia said, "This is Hope's Peak Academy, a school that recruits the best of any skill and brings them here to harness their talents. If you graduate from here you are perty much set for life."

Lamont opened his eyes and thought he saw Kairi stairing back at him. "Im glad you are OK Kairi." He said smiling.

Sonia smiled back, "Im sorry Im not Kairi, but she must be a lovely person."

The image of Kairi morphed into Sonia. Sonia helped Lamont up.

Eddie said, "Lamont is that you?"

Lamont said, "Do I know you?"

Eddie said, "It's me Eddie McCoy you helped me 9 years ago, and even gave me the Merger Crystals to power my Morphers."

Lamont said, "Um nine years ago I would of been five so I seriously doubt that."

Eddie said, "Oh you must be from an earlier time before you meet me."

Lamont said, "Huh?"

Eddie said, Never mind, what about the Merger Crystals? You know abou them right? You had to of first found them back in Helke Elementry right? back when you fought Magical-El-Play."

Lamont said, "No I've nver heard of that person or the Crystals."

Eddie said, "Interesting, you must also be from a different dimenson than the Lamont I knew."

Lamont said, "Ok, thats cool, but I need to find out what happened to my friends Kairi and Riku.

Juat then Junko, Chiaki, and Hajime appeared comming through the bush.

Junko said, "Is everything alright back here?"

Chiaki said, "Nevermind-san, Tanaka-kun what are you doing here?"

Sonia said, "Nanami-san, we found these two injured and were trying to help them"

Chiaki smiled and said, "Always ready to help those in need."

Junko said, "Security should be here soon, I called them."

Just then Juzo Sakakura the former Super High School Level Boxer and curent head of Hope's Peak Security came up. "The Principal Jin Kirigiri wants to see you both." He stared at Hajime and said, "You can stay here Reserve scum." Everyone else followed Juzo as Chiaki mouthed to Hajime. "Sorry about that, see you later"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hours later, Lamont amd Eddie were sitting out side of the Principal's office with their Hope's peak IDs.

Lamont said, "Wow it's Lucky we both had talents powerful enough to be aloud to stay in this School. Who would of tought I would be considered a Super High School Level Keyblader."

Eddie said, "Ya, but I don't know if I would consider my self as The Ultimate Mentor. I'm no Zordon."

Lamont said, "Who?"

Eddie said, "Never mind, I just hope those Heartless don't show up here."

Lamont said, "What are Heartless?"

Eddie said, "Black Shadows that steal people's hearts."

Lamont gasped, "I saw those things just before my planet was destroyed."

Eddie said, "It seems those that survive their diemnsion's destruction end up here in this dimention."

Lamont said, "I guess the two of us need to wrk togther to solve this mystery."

Eddie said, "Agreed."

Just then a young woman in her mid 20s appeared and walked up to Lamont. "Hi I'm Miss Yukizome, Im the Former Super High School level House Keeper, and your teacher for class 77."

Lamont bowed to her and said "Ok."

Principal Kirigiri walked out and said, "Mr McCoy, yo uwill be the teacher of class 78. I must warn you oh my daughter Kyoko is in this class and she can be stuborn so be on your guard."

Eddie nodded to the principal, gave a final nod to Lamont then walked off as they went their seperate directions. Meanwhile Mukuro Ikusaba the Super High School Level Soilder was spying on the two and said, "I need to report back to Junko on these developments."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddie arived in his class and saw sixteen students waiting for his arival. Mukuro one of his students had managed to get back to class before he did and had just finished debrefing her twin Junko before Eddie arived.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Super High School Level Moral Compass stood up and said, "Welcome to class Mr. McCoy."

Eddie said "Thank you Ishimaru, I hope to get to know each of you soon."

Unknown to him, the Red Morpher was glowing inside his backpack.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Goodbye Old World Hello New Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Ranger appears

Eddie said, "It seems those that survive their diemnsion's destruction end up here in this dimention."

Lamont said, "I guess the two of us need to wrk togther to solve this mystery."

Eddie said, "Agreed."

Just then a young woman in her mid 20s appeared and walked up to Lamont. "Hi I'm Miss Yukizome, Im the Former Super High School level House Keeper, and your teacher for class 77."

Lamont bowed to her and said "Ok."

Principal Kirigiri walked out and said, "Mr McCoy, you will be the teacher of class 78. I must warn you oh my daughter Kyoko is in this class and she can be stuborn so be on your guard."

Eddie nodded to the principal, gave a final nod to Lamont then walked off as they went their seperate directions. Meanwhile Mukuro Ikusaba the Super High School Level Soilder was spying on the two and said, "I need to report back to Junko on these developments."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddie arived in his class and saw sixteen students waiting for his arival. Mukuro one of his students had managed to get back to class before he did and had just finished debrefing her twin Junko before Eddie arived.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Super High School Level Moral Compass stood up and said, "Welcome to class Mr. McCoy."

Eddie said "Thank you Ishimaru, I hope to get to know each of you soon."

Unknown to him, the Red Morpher was glowing inside his backpack.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meamwhile next door Lamont was standing in front of the door of class 77 a little scared to go in. Miss Yukizome put a hand on hos shoulder. "Don't worry the class is nice im sure You will make friends with them all. Oh by the way I want to see you in my Homeroom everyday or i will hunt you down and drag you here OK?" She said with a smile.

Lamont grinned back not knowing if she was kidding or not and the two of them entered the class.

Nekomaru and Akane were sparing again with half of the class room destroyed. "Does this happen often?" Lamont asked.

Chisa responed, "You get used to it." She clapped her hands "OK class we have a new Student joining us today."

Lamont took a breath and begain to introduce him self.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddie said, "OK why don't we get to kno each other, how about you tell me your names and your talents."

Kiyotaka was the first to stand up and yelled, "MY name is Ishimaru and Im the Super High School Level Moral Compass sir!"

Eddie said, "Well that was spirited."

He turned to the girl next to him. "Im Kirigiri and Im a detective." She said calmly with no emotions.

Eddie took a moment to notice her. "So she is the Principal's daughter." He said to him self

He tuened to the gut next to her, "Who are you?"

Byakuya said, "My name is Togami and if you don't know who I am, then you aren't worth my time to explain."

Eddie said, "OK i can see you will be plesent."

The Girl next to him said, "My name is Enoshma and Im the Super High School Level Fashionista." She replied with a huge grin.

The grin Junko had made Eddie a little nervous. But before he could go on, the door opened and the Principal came in with a young woman.

He said, "Hello. I am sorry, For interrupting. Your class, But this young woman here is going to be your teacher aid, the school board ordered it." Then she left

"Um. I guess, That would. Be fine" Eddie replied.

"Hello there. My name is, McCoy" The girl said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lamont said, "My name is Stewart and Im the Super High School Level Keybalder." He reached his hand out and a keyblade appeared in his hand.

Peko said, "Ah another weapon user, Im Pekoyama the Super High School Level Swordswoman, mayne we can spare against each other in our free time."

Lamont said, "Im still new to this but I will welcome practice with my skills."

Nagito said, "Trash like me isn't worthy to intoduce my self to talent people like you."

Chiaki sighed at his coment and went back to playing her gamegirl.

Chisa said, "Ok you can sit next to Mioda and Nevermind." Lamont sat down next to the two girls.

Sonia said."Well. Hello there, Stewart. It's nice, To meet. You I'm, Nevermind."

Lamont blushed. "It's nice. To meet, You what. Are your, Skills here?"

Sonia replied."I am the Super High School Level Princess."

Ibuki smirked."I don't, Get how. That is, A talent. Here but, Whatever. Hi there, I'm Ibuki. Nice to, Meet you." They shake hands

Lamont asked. "What are, You here. For?"

Ibuki replied."I'm the uSuper High School Level Musician." 

Chisa pulls out some math papers."Ok. Class, Today. We are, Studying. For a. Math quiz on friday, You may partner up. Or do, It by yourself."

Sonia asked."Want to be my test partner?"

Lamont replied."Sure. I guess, So"

Ibuki said."Hey. No fair, I wanted. To ask "

Sonia said."You snooze, You looze." 

Lamont and Sonia go to the library."I just hope other students. Don't get any, Wrong ideas."

Sonia asked."What do, You mean."

Lamont added."Like it's a date !"

Sonia smiled."It's a, Study date. Not a, Date date."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Freya said."Dad. I mean, Sir. May i, Go use. The girl's, Restroom ?"

Eddie looked confused at the dad part."Ok. Just hurry, Back in. Time !"

Junko looks up."Hmm. Something, Strange is. Going on, Here and. I'm gonna, Find out. What !" 

Junko and Mukuro followed Freya to the restroom and were going to follow her inside when a knife suddenly flew towards Junko's head. She just stood there and caught it mid air. Cuting her hand a bit, the pain of the cut caused her bliss. "Oh that hurt, and feels so good."

The guy who through the knife steped out of the shadows and Mukuro was imediatly at his throat with her knife.

"Shall I do away with him sis?" Mukuro asked.

Junko said, "This is why Im in charge Ugly Pig." She looked at the stranger who looked like her new teacher.

Daniel said, "The Rumors about you beeing an Ultimate Stragigist are true, I am here to help you spread dispair."

Junko smiled and said, "I'm listening.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lamont and Sonia started to walk to the Library and were followed closly behind by Kazuichi.

"Why is Soda following us?" Lamont asked

"Oh he worships me, its cute but sometimes anoying. But hes harmless." Sonia replied.

"So i. See now, He is. Kind of, Like a. Admirer !" Lamont said.

"Yes. I guess, That's true." Sonia said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Makoto and Sayuka enter the museum.

"Well. We are, Here let's. Get started, On our. Papers, I can l. Take the, Triceratops !" Makoto said.

"Ok. I will, Go and. Do the, Pteranodon !" Sayuka replied. 

Mondo and Toko were already there and working on their papers. 

Mondo said."I can't believe we are here!"

Toko said."Stop complaining. Were almost, Done any. Way !"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddie gets ready to go out for lunch break at a near by mcdonalds and sees. Kyoko standing in to purchase her own meal and joins her in the same line. 

Kyoko said."Mr. McCoy, What a. Surprise to, Meet you. Here !"

Eddie said."Yes. But i, Usually. Went to, A McDonald's. For lunch at home"

Kyoko replied."I see. Kind of, Like a. Regular then !"

Eddie added."I guess. Maybe we, Should have. Went in, To order."

Kyoko smiled."Noted. Long lines !"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the school. Daniel and Junko are brewing up plans, To spread despair and darkness.

Junko said."I see, So you. Are my, Teacher's twin Brother?"

Daniel said."Yes. I plan, To use. This to, My advantage"

Junko asked."How wouldn't. Some people tell twins, Apart"

Daniel said."Some people. Yes but, We should rule them out first"

Junko said."I agree"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After the Library Lamont and Sonia went to the park.

Lamont said, "Nevermind-chan can you tell me about our class?

Sonia said, "No problem, well....."

Meanwhile Makoto and Sayuka were akso at the park to get some info on modern day dinos.

In the bushes Daniel hid redy to attack when the time was right.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddie returned to class wen Junko came in, "Wow Mr. McCoy, how did you ghet here so fast?"

Eddie said, "What do you mean Enoshima?"

Junko lied saying, "I just saw you in the park like five minutes ago.

Eddie said, "But How..." Then he realized. "Daniel"

"Who?" Junko asked pretending to not know.

Eddie said, "He is my twin brother and is very evil you should say away from him he is very dangerous."

"Oh my!" Junko exclaimed.

Eddie ran out of the class room and Junko picked up her cell, "He's heading your way now."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sonia said, "Well our Class Rep is Nanami, everyone loves her."

Lamont said, "Shes that nice?"

Sonia said, "I don't know what we would do with out her."

Just then they saw Makato and Sayuka.

"Hey Naegi," Sonia said.

Just then Eddie showed up.

"Mr McCoy? What are you doing here?" Sayuka asked.

"Im looking for my twin miss Maizono." Eddie said.

"Now!" Daniel yelled, and snapped his fingers.

Shadow Heartless appeared surrounding the four teenagers and the teacher.

Lamont summoned his key blade and attacked the Heartless that was after Sonia killing them both with a slice.

Sonia said ,"Wow you are like my Knightin shining armor, with out the armor of course."

Another Heartless went after Makato, but he tripped over a loose rock and the heartless crashed into a tree instead.

"You sure take advantage of the Lucky student status." Sayuka said with a smile.

Makato stood up and said, "I won't let you hurt my friends."

Just them the bag Eddie was carrying started to glow. Still in the shadows Daniel said, "What the Fuck?"

The Red Morpher rose out of the Bag and flew into Makato's hands.

Sonia said, "What is that?"

Eddie said, "Its the Red Morpher. Naegi hold out the Morpher and say Red Ranger Power."

Makato did as he was Told and Yelled, "Red Ranger Power!"

Makato Naegi transformed into the Red Ranger from the In Space team and took out the Remaining Heartless with his blaster.

Daniel said, "Looks like the Red Morpher and Red Merger Diamond has chosen its new owner." He snuck away with out being seen.

Eddie said, "Naegi say, Red Ranger Power Down."

Makato said, "Red Ranger Power Down." He turned back into his civilian form.

Lamont dismised his keyblade and Sonia walked over to them. "What was that?" She asked.

Eddie said "Naegi has been chosen as the New Red Ranger."

Sonia said, "Power Rangers? What are they?"

Just then Lamont and Sonia's teacher Miss Yukizome appeared and said, "Mr McCoy we need to talk."


End file.
